Fate
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: Shesshoumaru's life has been turned upside down. read to find out why and what happens. a fic sort of based on Distant Love... it's a Sess/Kag fic okies?


Hello hello!!! Hiya. Well, I'm back for another fic.  
  
Please note three things before you start reading k?  
  
alright, here we go. . .  
  
1: this is strictly a one shot fic. I won't do any sequels since. . . well, it's just not possible.  
  
2: this thing is in only one point of view, and that's Shesshoumaru's.  
  
3: this is in relation to my other fic, Distant Love. Just a few things our beloved Shesshie was thinking during the running of that fic. Oh, and I haven't finished DL yet so bear with me.  
  
got that? Aight, let's go to the fic!  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
I could have killed her. . .  
  
I could have, yet didn't.  
  
Why?  
  
Why was I so weak that I couldn't even kill a mere mortal?!  
  
That mortal had no chance against me then. . . but why. . .  
  
Why did I let her live to see the next sunrise? The birds flying against the bluest of skies? Why did I grant her that chance?  
  
What could I possibly see in her?  
  
Aside from the fact that her eyes were. . .  
  
Her eyes. . .  
  
They were the deepest blue I could ever imagine. . .  
  
and yet. . .  
  
they also held a smoky tint, like a cloud in the sky.  
  
It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.  
  
They pulled me closer. . .ever closer. . . until I couldn't stand it and I HAD to make her mine.  
  
Else I would surrender my life, and condemn my soul to the deepest regions of hell.  
  
And yet. . .  
  
Strangely. . .  
  
I felt as though even that could not ease my pain.  
  
Not even a single iota of it. Not at all. . .  
  
From the moment I first saw her, behind my crazy half brother. . . I was intrigued. She looked so beautiful and she was only a mere human.  
  
Strange shoes. . .long, slim, white legs. . .an indecently short skirt. . .a weird blouse that moulded to her figure. . . long raven locks along with a cupid's bow mouth, pert nose, and those amazing smoky blue eyes.  
  
Where did she come from?  
  
She had miko powers. . .THAT much was evident.  
  
She even pulled the Tetsuaiga out of it's mount.  
  
I knew then that my whelp of a brother didn't deserve her.  
  
And while I was recovering from the loss of my arm, I could do nothing but think about her.  
  
I grew feelings.  
  
Me. . .the Lord of the Western Lands without any feelings was starting to lose it. . . And over a human!  
  
I fought the. . .emotions. . .that the mere thought of her could invoke. Fought it with all the strength I could muster.  
  
But to no avail. . .  
  
I saw her in my dreams now. . .  
  
Haunting me. . .  
  
Begging me to take her. . .  
  
I turned to spying on them. . .my hanyou brother and that odd-smelling mortal. I convinced myself that I was only looking out for my lands' and my own safety. I lied. . .  
  
Watching as their small band grew, I noticed that she would disappear for small spaces of time. . .  
  
Sometimes I would not see or smell her for all of three days.  
  
I've always wondered where she would go at those times. . . now I have my chance.  
  
Some time ago, an enemy of theirs' attacked and killed my brother. She was injured and poisoned, but not dead.  
  
But it did something to her. . .awakened her. . .Her body was changing. . .I could sense it. . .  
  
I had suspected before that she was not all that she seemed. Her scent, for one, gave her away.  
  
No matter HOW many times a human would bath in oils, none could EVER manage to hold a candle to her exquisite scent. . .It was free from the stench of her mortality.  
  
Mayhap, she was a demon. But I had never confirmed this to be true.  
  
Not until that day. . .  
  
Her friends found her and brought her back to that old miko in a village near the sacred time tree. I watched as a salve was put on her arm and that kitsune hovered near her.  
  
It was fortunate that he was so distracted as not to notice my own scent. . .what little I gave off.  
  
I was there when she woke and started to change. She ran into the Forbidden Forest and I followed.  
  
I found her scratching at the old tree my brother was once pinned to by his own miko lover, very obviously in a great deal of pain. I felt sorry for her but told myself that she would be able to handle it. It was necessary for her rebirth.  
  
But I feared that she would not be whole. . .be incomplete.  
  
Half of her soul was still with that walking piece of clay, Kikyo. . . my brother's miko wench.  
  
The transformation ended and I saw her new figure.  
  
Beautiful red hair, and a figure to die for. . .but more intriguing. . .  
  
Her eyes. . .  
  
Her breathtakingly beautiful smoky blue eyes had turned into the most dazzling amethyst orbs I had ever see. . .  
  
I ran into her, on purpose, so I could protect her. I knew that my brother was brought back to life and now at her village.  
  
She scared him away after he threatened her adopted pup.  
  
We then travelled towards my castle.  
  
I had actually invited her along with her pup. ME!  
  
We got closer and I started to feel that I was meant to always be near her.  
  
Now we can't be parted.  
  
I killed that revived miko and my brother, watching as my chosen to be mate transformed into a full demon.  
  
We are inseparable. . .  
  
I can't remember how I had lived before she came into my life.  
  
She has become my life. . .  
  
I suppose I could live without her. . . but I honestly wouldn't know how.  
  
For the first time. . .I gave my heart away. . .not only is she my life. . .she is my heart. . .and soul. . .  
  
It was fate that we even met. . .Fate's hand brought us together.  
  
My lifemate. . .my wife. . .Kagome.  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
well, that's that! I hope ya'll liked that one. Heck, know what?  
  
I don't even know where I got the idea for that one! Weird huh?  
  
Oh well, jus don' forget to review!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
